Just Promise Me
by ConnectedByTheStars
Summary: Sokka had made a promise. And he planned on keeping it.


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_Life without love is like a tree - Without blossom and fruit. _-Khalil Gibra

**Just Promise Me**

He had been watching them recently. Watching them dance around each other and their feelings for one another, both too scared to admit it. But you could see it in their eyes, every time you looked at them. A fool could tell. They were completely and hopelessly in love with one another. He watched as she blushed when he handed her the bowl and their hands brushed, even if only slightly. He saw how every time she was in danger, his eyes would narrow dangerously, and you could just tell that he would go through hell and back to save her. He noticed how her hands would clench tightly into fists whenever he would do something particularly dangerous, and how she wouldn't relax until she had nearly squeezed him to death with a hug. He knew most people thought he was completely oblivious to everything around him, but there was more to him then just the goofy mask he showed to the world. He had to protect his sister, like he had promised his mother.

Flashback

_There was shouting and screaming everywhere, and everyone was running around in a panic, and babies were crying and everything was so chaotic, little Sokka just didn't know what to do. He noticed his mother looked very worried, and was hurriedly gathering things and moving about. Little eight year old Sokka walked up to his mother and asked her the question which was on his mind._

"_Mommy?" He asked her. "Are you going to go out there?" She stopped what she was doing and paused for a moment, then turned to face him. He was very surprised to see she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying mommy?" he asked innocently. Suddenly the tears began rolling down her cheeks in streams, and she grabbed him in a fierce hug. _

"_Oh Sokka, my baby, I'm so sorry," She murmured as she clutched him tightly to her. "So sorry," She said again. Sokka's mother let him down and wiped the tears from her face. Then she kneeled down in front of him and took his face in her hand. "Listen sweetheart, I need you to promise mommy something, okay?" She asked him._

_"Okay mommy, what?" She took a deep breath to compose herself, then continued. _

"_I need you to promise mommy that you'll look out for Katara, alright sweetie? Make sure to protect her." She kissed his forehead. "And you have to promise to always, _always_ remember how much mommy loves you." She ran her fingers down his cheek, and brushed his hair out of his face. "Never, ever, _ever, _forget that," She kissed him on the forehead again, and held him closely one more time, before going over to Katara and kissing and hugging her as well. She whispered something to Katara, and smoothed back her hair, before hugging her gently and walking out the door. That was the last time he had seen her._

End Flashback

Many years passed, and Sokka continued watching. He watched as their love continued to grow. He saw when the day finally came that they admitted their love for one other, the same day that Aang had defeated the fire lord and brought peace back to the four nations. And then came their wedding day. The morning of the wedding, Sokka and Aang were sitting in silence on the balcony in the palace where the wedding was scheduled to be.

"I need you to do something for me Aang," Sokka said suddenly. Aang looked at him with surprise, then nodded his head as if to say go ahead. "Promise me you'll protect her," He said seriously. "I need you to promise me that," Sokka turned his head to look at Aang, who had a determined look on her face.

"Sokka, I love Katara more then anything," He began. "I will protect her to the end of my life, and into the next one as well." He looked straight into Sokka's eyes and said, "That I promise you." Sokka looked at him for a moment, as if weighing the promise Aang had just made. He just stared for a moment, and then suddenly he smiled. He looked at Aang and nodded. He knew, especially from all of his time of watching Aang, that he would keep that promise. They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Aang quietly got up and left to go get ready for the wedding. Sokka continued to sit there for a few more moments, looking up at the sky. He smiled. _Now it's Aang's turn, mom. He'll protect her, just like I did. I promise._

He got up and quietly walked back into the palace. He had a wedding to attend.

Fin


End file.
